


Great Ideas

by otokoume



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, M/M, New World (One Piece), POV Second Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Quickie, Vaginal, ZoSan - Freeform, blowjob, body switching, if you don’t like it rough then tough, normalsexstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otokoume/pseuds/otokoume
Summary: Synopsis: At the start of the Punk Hazard Arc, Sanji and Nami switch bodies after running into Law. Later, Brook and Sanji chase after the Wano Samurai in search of his torso. Nami sends Zoro to chaperone in case Sanji decides to try anything perverted while in her body. Little does she know Zoro has ideas of his own...TLDR: Sanji and Zoro bone while Sanji is in Nami's body.





	Great Ideas

“You idiot, if you take it off, it’ll fucking disappear!” You try to stop Zoro from ripping off every button on the one coat that’s keeping your, or rather Nami’s body, from freezing to death. The samurai had used his Devil Fruit powers to magically turn a pebble into your winter gear, only once it’s removed, back to pebble it turns. 

This clearly doesn’t slow Zoro down. His face is buried in the crook of your neck, sliding his tongue wretchedly up the delicate line of your neck. His hot breath on your cold skin makes your eyelids shudder with your shaking breath and you’re pretty sure even the echoes of this cave can tell you’re convincing no one. He breaks away to look at you squarely in the eye and the sudden air between you two startles you.

“Oh, that’s not what you want?” Fuck, his smirk, that spear of knowing that gets you everytime. 

“Hell no! Nami’s body just can’t handle this cold and if anything happens to it, she will actually kill me!” You manage that excuse without stuttering, good for you, because even though, yes Nami’s body is fucking freezing, clearly you would love it if he did. Tear this coat off, thread by thread, then tear into you and your sanity, fuck after fuck...

“Then don’t let her find out,” he leans in and whispers into your ear and the very depths of your want. God dammit Zoro, full of great ideas and zero sense of responsibility. “And aren't you curious what it would be like for us to fuck like a man and a woman?” 

Of course you’ve thought about fucking. Why else would you have agreed to sneak off to this cave even after being attacked? This was neither the time, nor the place, but it’s been two years and then some since you’ve let anything ram your ass as hard as he has, and now out of pure dumb luck, you now have another hole to play with. 

Suddenly, however, something is holding you back. You shove Zoro off you and the regret sinks in. You want this, but somehow you can’t. Something’s not right.

“Fuck you, but not...not in Nami’s body...I can’t do that to her…I...” You trail off. You’re not sure why but this isn’t right. 

“What, you think I’d be fucking Nami instead?” His tone changes from confused to almost angry. You can’t look at him; it’s been ages and you two finally have some alone time together and now you’re saying no when you want to say yes. The want in your gut is seething at you just as Zoro is now. 

“Obviously, you fucking animal, this is HER body!” You rage right back at him. “I don’t want you fucking her!” So the truth comes out. Suddenly, Zoro start laughing. What is wrong with this bastard?

“Wait, are you serious Cook? You’re jealous of NAMI?? You think that if I fuck you like this that I’d actually be fucking HER?” His laughter fills the cave, and now you’re confused. He’s right. You are jealous. These past couple of years have been hell; you had imagined your reunion to be just you and him, your bodies as they were, but now someone else was in the way. Instead, some other body would have him before you got the chance. It’s unfair and it kills you. Why doesn’t he see it from your perspective? Your eyebrows furrow, your nostrils flare as your fists tense up in their mitts. 

He leans into your face, head only. There is a tension now between the void your untouching bodies create that is sharper and more pressing that when he was all over you. It’s a battle stance. You tense up and ready yourself for his attack but what he says, in a gentle tone unlike him, catches you off guard. 

“You think just because you’re in another body changes anything between us? I don’t know how or why, but all I see is a dumbass cook in front of me, who smells like you and tastes like you and when I fuck him, in whatever form he’s in, he’s going to fucking let me because I know he loves my cock inside him, doesn’t he?” 

Well, shit. 

You smash your mouths together with all the anger you can muster. Your left hand grabs Zoro’s throat as you bite his upper lip and trail your tongue over the leftovers. You are so pissed and yet, so relieved. He doesn’t say much, but it’s always been enough. And from the sounds of it, you being you is enough for him. With your eyes closed, you can feel his smile warming up your icy assault and his lips meeting yours with the same ardent pace. You hiss and then you melt into his breath. He pulls you closer, his strong ungloved hands trapping strands of hair and netting your face with his. His face radiates with heat and you wish you could press yourself further into it. Sorry Nami, you do want him, right here, right now.

Your grip on his throat slacks and you let up for air. Just as you start to open your eyes, Zoro’s combat eye flashes at you, and you find your body whipping around as he slams your face into the wall.

“Are you fucking insane?? This still isn’t my body! If you lay a scratch on her…” Zoro seems to be ignoring you and presses himself onto you as he bites the shell of your ear. 

“Just tell her you tripped.” You roll your eyes at his ever brilliant solutions. Oh yeah, she’ll believe that. And perhaps she’ll believe the trip affected her vagina, too. 

Shit, speaking of vagina, you can feel his hands unbuttoning the bottoms of the coat close to the opening of your jeans and the anticipation is painfully palpable. 

“Dammit Marimo, what did I just say about taking off my coat??” If you return coatless, there will be a never ending interrogation about the whys and hows. Does Zoro seriously not get it?

“Do you think I only know how to fuck naked?” he whispers dangerously. Oh. 

Your eyes widen and your heart races at the new implications. His right hand creeps up your inner thigh and trails up your fly, making you shudder more than the cold. You want him to jam his hand down your pants and finger the wetness out of you, but he doesn’t. Instead, his hand crawls back the way it came and exit the folds of the coat. Your eyebrows flare and you’re about to protest but then you feel the hand jam in from the opening of the collar and cup your left breast firmly. The bikini top fabric is barely enough to cover your erect nipples and the friction is riveting but agonizing. You gasp, but the sound is muffled as Zoro claps his left hand over your mouth. “I wonder if your nipples are as sensitive.” He palms your left breast playfully before unceremoniously shoving the bikini top aside. His middle finger flicks the mound and you moan shamefully into his hand. Your normal body is pretty sensitive in this area already, but this is something else. Pleasure dances across your chest, feeding into the want between your legs. More. You want more. Zoro can sense it in your twitches; he always knows how to play you, and he begins a delicious tuning of your nipples with this first finger and thumb. His other fingers remain cupping you in place, as you arch your back towards him. 

Zoro suddenly releases both your mouth and your nipples, instead yanking the collar of the coat down as your breasts bounce out into the cold. The air makes you gasp but then the warm of Zoro’s hands on both your nipples now distract you, forcing out moans you can’t stop. Each twist from his beautifully calloused fingers sends ripple after ripple of pleasure, kind of like how he used to rub your tip. Except this time, there are two and there is no release. You wish you could come like this, but this pleasure alone isn’t enough. Your eyes are so hooded from want now, and as you turn to him to plead, you can see his delight in your desperation. 

Before you know it, the hands have released you, your breasts left exposed to the elements again. You’re about to pull up the collar out of reflex, when you feel a hand shoving your torso to bend over. Your hands catch themselves on the wall and you glance over in a huff; what the fuck is going on? 

Zoro flips the bottom of your coat over your hips onto your back, exposing your jeaned legs. And in the next second, you hear the zip of your fly being undone and cold air now on your thighs as Zoro swiftly sluffs your jeans down to your ankles. Ass up, pussy almost hanging out and dripping with anticipation, you can barely stand up let alone hold back a blush. You turn to the wall so he can’t see you, but you’re pretty sure he knows. Just as you start to collect yourself, you feel a tongue glide itself over your lower, very wet lips and you let the wall know just how good this feels. Zoro’s head has positioned itself between your legs, but his tongue doesn’t enter you; instead it finds its way rather quickly to your clit. His tongue rings the doorbell once, twice, and you answer on the third with a cry for more. 

“Heh, you still taste the same,” Zoro says between licks. “Like the slut you are, Cook.” How that is scientifically possible, you have no fucking clue, but who the hell cares. You want his tongue to keep going, keep doing swift, wet justice to your clit. It feels a million times more intense than whenever he gave you head and your legs can barely the support the pleasure shaking your foundation. 

“Ahhh, ahhhh, AHHH” You moan over and over, matching the rhythm of his tongue. “Suck it. I want you to suck my clit NOW.” Surprisingly, he obeys and you almost lose your fucking mind. His lips are planted squarely over your spot, rocking in a perfect undulation with your want. You want to know where he learned how to lick pussy so good, but for now, you are so goddamn grateful for his experience. One of your hands finds and clasps onto his head and you start bucking into him, as if you were mouthfucking him with your clit. The suction from his lips winds up the tension around your hips, sending it in breath after breath up your spine and even when you feel like you can’t take it anymore it, it just continues to pile up. You can’t believe the pleasure mounting up within you; it's incredible yet excruciating, will you ever find release? Zoro’s mouth doesn’t allow you to worry though, it sucking you deep, winding you up, making you buck wilder and only thinking to beg. “Harder, harder, harder, please,” you groan as your fingers tangle themselves in green hair. “Augh, keep sucking me harder, Zoro, make me fucking cum with your mouth!” He’s never let you down and this time is no different. His steady suckling pays off; the wound up pleasure in you leaves your mind both blank with ecstacy and filled with color as your first clittoral orgasm seizes you. The cave is filled with the moans Zoro has drawn from you and you melt into his mouth as every part of you quakes from the aftershock.

Zoro’s mouth slowly lifts off as you takes your hand away, his hands holding you steady until you both feel the strength returning to your legs. Your eyes are still closed as you rest both hands on the wall, taking in the glorious orgasm that you’re not sure you’ll ever feel again. 

Suddenly, you hear a rustling of clothes behind you and as you pry your eyes open, you see Zoro’s torso moving in behind you. He spits into his hand and you hear the slick sound of a wet cock readying itself. You can barely snap to in order to protest the lack of condom use, but Zoro already knows your concerns.

“Pills, every day at noon. Thank Chopper later,” he grunts. Then he grins at you. “My turn.” Your eyes blow open and your mouth slacks as you feel his thick cock fill you fast and deep. Zoro’s cock feels absolutely fucking amazing raw inside you. You feel your wetness pillowing around him as you moan into his thrusts. God, sex without lube is so damn convenient, you think, and you wish you could swap bodies this easily more often. The warmth being pumped into you fills your chest with a renewed pressure and your tongue rolls out of your mouth in uncontrolled pleasure. You feel the strength of his hips slam into yours and your wet lips meeting his smacking balls is a different kind of closeness you never want to end. The wall of the cave even takes to his ramming quite well as you rock to Zoro’s pace. You want him to ache and moan as much as he made you and with this borrowed female body, you’re going to submit to him everything you have. 

Suddenly, you feel both your arms lock across your back. Zoro has both forearms hog held and is now thrusting into you with greater torque. You moan accordingly as he works to beat down the door to your second orgasm and then inspiration strikes. As he start to pull out, you clench your walls around him and you hear him let out of a grunt in surprise. 

“Fuck,” he moans, “Keep doing that.” You do and then a familiar rhythm between you two returns as you pull and push, pull and push together. You can hear his grunts getting more intense, his thrusts more eager, but you don’t want him to come yet. He needs be worked more, but he’s getting impatient so you know you need to act quick. 

“Pull-...my-...hair- Zo-...ro,” you sputter out of nowhere between thrusts. You have no idea if it’ll feel good for you, but it’ll give him something to do. Without pause, he wrangles the length of your ponytail around his wrists and yanks. “Ngnnnnnn!” you groan in surprise as your head whips back. You let loose a long moan as a new circuit of pleasure has just been connected between Zoro’s grip on your hair and his locked-in thrusts into your barred arms. It feels like the pleasure is being slingshot from your center all the way through your crown again and again and you just want it to make you go blind. 

Suddenly, you feel his grip slack on your arms and hair and soon they are freed. Zoro’s right hand travels down the curve of your waist to your hips and plants itself in a firm grip while the other begins to palm its way across your ass. His strong, gorgeous hand finds holding on your crevice and begins to thumb your other entrance. “Ahhh!” you cry out and he starts pumping into your pussy again, only this time his other hand is rimming your asshole as if to say, “can I?” He puts in a finger, slowly, steadily, warming you up like before, like he knows how to warm up a woman’s body. Again, sorry, but not sorry, Nami, but you are about to lose your goddamn mind if Zoro does not fuck you in the ass right now. It’s what you’ve been waiting for and yes, a filled pussy feels amazing, transcendent even, but a dick in your ass would make you feel so right. And you need it so right. Fucking. Now. 

Your body clenches up first, obviously it's been ages and plus, its not even your body, so you try to relax onto his fingers. Surprisingly, Nami’s body responds beautifully and a million reasons why come to mind. Zoro’s second finger entering you don’t give you time to think; you let out another moan as you allow yourself to adjust and then with the third finger, that familiar feeling of pleasure starts to well up in you. 

“I want you in my ass Zoro,” you say with laboured breath. You flash him an indecent look in a lustful blush; you want to understand how hot your need is for him. “I want your fucking cock to fill my fucking asshole so bad…” and he doesn’t need much more of an invitation than that. He slides out of your pussy and over your shoulder, you see him pour some liquid onto himself. Before you can question if he always carries lube around, you feel his thickness spreading your asshole wide and it reduces your breaths to pants of urgency. You feel your ass swallowing him into you. There might as well have been banners. “Welcome fucking home.” “I missed your thickass cock.” “Make me nothing but yours.” 

Zoro docks himself completely in you and he pauses, which isn’t what you were expecting. You can barely breathe as your ass adjusts to being filled completely by him. The fullness you feel shortens your breaths to gulps and heavies your eyelids to slits. He lifts you up onto his chest and your back practically melts off the heat of his body onto yours. With his arms around your heaving chest, his left arm snakes up your chest and cups your chin, folding his fingers into your mouth. His right arm starts playing with your left nipple and your eyelids start fluttering again with pleasure. With his length pulsing inside you now, the twist of your nipples feels even better than before. He works your nipples harder, tighter, leaving you helpless to an onslaught of your own wailing. 

He breathes into your ear “God your ass feels so fucking tight” as he eases his cock out and with a snap of his hips, rams you straight up. You let out the loudest moan this cave has ever heard. He feels incredible inside your ass, and because Nami’s body is different from yours, this angle is insanely good for both of you. Zoro again docks his right hand at your hips and continues to stroke his cock with your willing ass and your body that is screaming for his to give you more. You suck on his fingers for purchase, gasping for air and sanity, but the world around you starts to blur with each thrust he’s giving you. You don’t even feel the weight of the coat separating you two anymore. Your ass is hot and full of his thickness and your thoughts only of him and bringing him to completion. His fingers slide out of your mouth and suddenly make their way under your coat, as if answering a call your empty pussy made. His fingers find your clit and your torso falls forward in surrender. 

As he rubs your hypersensitive clit to the pace of his ardent thrusts into your ass, you feel like you’re about to be torn apart. How can it feel any fucking better than this, you ask yourself, and Zoro knowingly ups the ante by sliding his fingers up inside you. He leans himself over you for a better angle, pressing you into the wall, thumping your insides, leaving his fucking mark. You scream and pant and try your best to keep up with him, but it seems like katanas aren’t all he trained with over these years. You are back on the brink of another orgasm, filled to your capacity of pleasure. Your nipples are rock hard from the cave cold and inflamed with want from the spark of his heated fingertips. You wish you had his cock to suck on somehow as your moans drop to syncopated grunts; you want him everywhere, inside and out. Only he can make you feel this intense, a rapture that rattles you with contradictions. You want more of his hands on you, more of his cock in you, more more more MORE. You can feel your eyes glaze and your pussy pulsating in the cradle of his grip as you cross over. His fingers find that spot inside in sync with his cock in your ass and you feel yourself crashing out into waves, crying out his name and your sins into the cave as you convulse in ecstasy onto him. Your head rocks back onto his chest and your heads tangle in the messy wake of your second orgasm, as you hear him pant, “Sanji, I’m gonna cum, let me cum in your mouth.” 

Zoro takes himself out of you and you fall to the ground before him obediently. Bleary eyed and your hair a mangle of slutty filth, you want his cock in your mouth so badly. Put it in, you say with an open mouth and an eager tongue, put it fucking in, I wanna taste you, I need to taste you. He grabs the back of your head and let’s himself in. You wrap your lips around his length and bob your head back and forth for him, lapping him in, winding him up. You brace both his beautiful toned thighs with your gloved hands. Then you look up at him. You need Zoro to see you want him, you need him to see your pretty little head worshipping his cock, you need him to release himself in you. This is what you’ve been waiting for. This is how you remind him he’s yours. And you’re his. 

Zoro looks down at you and closes his eyes with a look of greed. 

“I can’t wait for you to look at me like that when you change back,” he says, tightening his grip on your hair as he lets out a bellowing groan. Faster and faster you pull him in as he pushes into you, but soon he can’t match your speed and he relinquishes control. You pump your mouth down his length with more urgency, your lips dripping with you and him, and then just him as you let him finish. His hot seed hits your throat with shocking, pent up bursts, but you take it all and manage to swallow before you choke. His cock throbs gratefully against your lips as you slowly bring him back. He throws his free hand onto the wall, letting out a beautiful guttural growl as you milk the last of him down. 

You both fall to the ground, laying side by side, gasping for your senses. The cold is sobering, but the euphoria blankets you both for a moment, inviting you to linger just a bit longer. Zoro’s eyes are shut, but his breathing starts to regulate; he’s returning to that stoic swordsman everyone knows. Even with his new stocky build, he still looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping; you want him to stay like this so you can just look at him. You reach out to brush his lost eye, but then his arm reaches up to fold your coat back over your shoulders. 

“Well... this is some mess,” you say playfully, catching his hand and holding it to your cheek. Zoro smirks and thumbs the apple of your cheek, but doesn’t open his eye.

“Just jump in the lake or something. The samurai’s torso is probably in there anyway.” 

You smirk right back at him. He always did have great ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope it was a fun romp for all. I was inspired to write this story all in one go while at the dentist’s office. I then proceeded at a speed only god could have bestowed to write and edit this in the span of 7 hours. 
> 
> I snuck in this quickie just after they are attacked by the Cool Brothers who were sent by Caesar Clown. Brook is knocked out somewhere and I imagine our boys woke up first and snuck off to “bone” cause they’re sneaky and cute like that. No pun intended ;)


End file.
